A Lovesick Princess and Her Clueless Hero
by OutThereOtaku
Summary: Zelda is worried that Link is spending too much time with the other ladies in their army lately. Now she's on a mission to make the hero realize her feelings for him. A Valentine's day short!


[Zelda's POV]

Its super quiet in my room. I can't look out the window, since its too dark anyway. Nothing to do but sit here by the candle light and sign my name to dozens of documents. Its a lot less exiting than fighting that's for sure. I know Link would agree. I wonder what he's doing right now... I saw him talking to Lana a while ago. I feel a pout forming on my lips. Huh? That doesn't bother me does it? I like Lana. She's a great person, and a great friend. Is it just because its Link? Actually... would I feel this way if it were anyone else.

I stop writing for a minute and put my quill to my chin in thought. How could I not have noticed this before? For a moment I set the quill down and count on my fingertips. How many is it? I count one by one and my eyes widen. _That_ many!? Why haven't I thought of this until now? That is... why Link is so popular with the female members of our army. This is why I shouldn't allow myself much free time... ugh, this isn't the kind of thing I should be worried about! But I _am_ worried about it.

I remember being at Cia's lair a while ago... but I didn't really think about it until now, seeing as there was no time to. Cia was crazy obsessed with Link. There were pictures of him everywhere and statues of him... everywhere. The way she talked to him... ugh why is my face turning so red? The villains mess with us all the time, it shouldn't be any different just because Cia is a woman. But... it is. Why does it bother me? It isn't just Cia either. There's Lana, Midna, Ruto, and heck even a certain demon have all been flirting with him this whole time! There are other names coming to mind too, probably from my past lives... What is it about Link that is making all the girls attract to him?

Okay even I could answer that... hes sweet, caring, brave, funny, adorable... okay don't get side tracked. Focus Zelda! The papers in front of you, sign them! After a few seconds I can't help but tap the quill against my chin again. Does he look at them the same way he looks at me? With that sweet dorky smile... The one that just melts my insides. Er... shut up thoughts. That isn't helping.

Realizing its hopeless to keep trying to write, I stand up and smack my hands on the table. I push in the chair roughly, as if doing that will get my face to stop being so darn red. It doesn't. I don't have any plan in mind, but I really need to get out of my room for a bit.

The last thing I expect is to crash straight into Impa. She looks down at me with her red eyes full of shock.

"Your highness, wandering the castle so late... what is wrong?"

I blink a couple of times. What should I even tell her? My face is still beat red.

"Ah um... I just needed a short break. All the paperwork is giving my hand a cramp. Hehe," I force a fake laugh and she just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Your highness, forgive me for asking," she laughed, "but does this have anything to do with Link?"

I feel my throat close up and a little wheeze escapes my mouth.

"N-no of course not. Don't be silly Impa... he- he is..." I put my hands on my hips and tried my best to look serious, but with my thoughts trailing off, it was obvious I wasn't fooling her... Impa was too amazing at figuring out what was going on inside my head. Since there was no way to hide it... maybe talking to her would ease my troubles?

"Hey Impa, do you think Link hangs out with so many girls on purpose? N-not that I care who he talks to... but being the captain of my guard, he should be a bit more serious about his duties to me- I mean to the soldiers."

Impa stared at me patiently for a few seconds too long. Then she burst out into a laugh. I stood wide-eyed in shock watching as she practically doubled over with laughter.

"Your grace- forgive me," she said through the mirth in her voice, "I'm simply relieved that this is all the problem is." I stare at her unamused for this. She holds a hand up, and straightens herself out.

"I only mean that, you are finding this kind of interest in the young captain. Its good to see you stressed about something that isn't about the war... So it is a relief."

I feel my shoulders slump and I pout again, "Impa its just that... there are so many girls into him lately. What if he forgets about me?" I feel my heart thundering in my chest. Impa places a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Trust me your grace, the captain's eyes are always on you. You just have to show him how you feel. He was in the courtyard earlier. Why don't you go and chat with him?" With that, Impa patted my shoulder and started off down the hall with a wink.

Talk to Link? About what? Just walk up to him and say something cheesy like that? I have no idea how he would react! Sometimes he's so shy, he can barely talk to me... well I guess there is only one way to find out really. I hastily nod and ball my hands into fists. Okay. You can do this Zelda! Make him see, you mean business. Well, not business exactly... whatever, the phrasing is not important!

I strolled out to the courtyard under the soft moonlight. There was Link, in his normal green tunic and blue scarf that trailed down to his boots. He was swinging his sword anxiously through a wooden training puppet, leaving several deep scratches on it. Never mind the fact that Link didn't need training, he was already better than any of the other soldiers.

After a minute he runs the back of his hand across his forehead. Then he turned and saw me standing there. His electric blue eyes instantly went wide and a blush popped over his cheeks. I busied myself, pretending to stare at the moon. I didn't have to pretend, it was full tonight and perfectly round lighting up the entire courtyard. Even with the dim glow of several torches nearby, it would be a perfectly clear night. I tip my head to the side as he steps beside me.

"Hi Link! Nice night for some training, huh?" He simply nods, with an uneasy smile. So he is going to be shy this time. Well... maybe I could help him out then. I turn towards him insistently and his bright blue eyes study my face for a moment, like he is worried or something. I start off with something easy,

"So Link, what have you been doing?"

"Uh... training. Fighting. Same as usual I guess," he says quietly.

"What did you talk about with Lana earlier?" I wanted to stop myself, but the sentence just came pouring out. No no no! Don't ask him nosy stuff like that! He looked at me, a tad confused but answered anyway, "nothing special. She was going on about getting Impa something else to wear or something." He laughed a bit, though it seemed a little forced. I should hate myself for it, but I feel myself relax a little bit. So she wasn't _flirty_ with him... Either that or he didn't _know_ if she was being like that. That wouldn't surprise me actually. Link is kind of dense, he doesn't notice things like that. Whenever Cia talked with him, it rolled off him like water. But if that is the case then he wouldn't know I liked him either! Ohhh no. Maybe I should do something? I gulp down a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I step right in front of him. He is slightly shorter than me, so it is endearing that he looks up the smallest centimeter. Just do it! It will clear up everything! Be bold, girl! Allowing my conscious to take the wheel, I grab his two hands in mine and hold them.

"Uh, princess- er- Zelda. W-what are you doing?" He turns the loveliest shade of pink and grins sheepishly. I can't help but giggle a little at his reaction. Its just like him. Fearless in all things battle, but adorably dorky and clueless in something like this.

Without another word I press my lips to his gently. I can feel him tense up slightly. The poor thing is so nervous, it is literally rippling out of him. I pull back with a wide smile and watch his reaction a moment longer. I feel his warm hands holding mine back, but he is at an utter loss for words.

"I... um Zelda..." I press a finger to his lips.

"Its okay, Link. You're just too cute for your own good." I was mostly just thinking it, but somehow saying out loud made his face heat up again. Finding a loss for words, he settles for giving me a sweet smile. I don't need any words to know what it means. I give his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Goodnight Link." I say.

"Goodnight, princess..." I had to stop myself from giddily running away like a little girl. Which I did as soon as I was back inside the castle. I was silly to worry about it before.


End file.
